Cardcaptor Sakura Oneshots
by xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx
Summary: Just Song Fics. about the two most loveable coples around. I don't own the songs. Couple: EriolXTomoyo and SakuraXLi. No flames
1. Ch 1: Love story

**Pikachu407: "Hello everyone on planet earth! My name is Pikachu407, but call me Sora."**

**Sakura307: "Hi! I'm Sakura307, you can all call me Kisa. As you can tell by my screen name, I'm a huge fan of Cardcaptor Sakura."**

**Saiyuki729: "Hey! The name is Saiyuki729, just call me Misaki. I'm the oldest sister here."**

**Kisa: "I'm the youngest here!"**

**Sora: (sweat drop) "I'm the middle child… sadly.."**

**Misaki: "Anyways, this is a one-shot library."**

**Sora: (Smiles) "These one-shot's are about the two main couples likeable in here. The brown haired couple."**

Kisa: (Jumps to Sora's back) "Sakura and Li!!!! Yay!!!" (sweat drops and gets off Sora's back) "S-Sorry. I'm…I'm a fan of theirs."

Misaki: "And the mysterious couple."

Sora: "Tomoyo and Eriol!" (Claps) "I'm their fan."

Misaki: "Anyways, to make this fair, we'll go in order."

Kisa: "Yes! You heard her Sora. We go in patterns. So your couple won't get more stories than my couple."

Sora: "I'm afraid so. Just to warn ya, these one-shot's are also included with songs."

Misaki: "Remember, We own nothing and my sister owns this story."

Kisa: "We hope you enjoy it!"

Sora: "First runner up:** Love story** by Taylor swift. The first couple will be my favorite."

Three of them: "On with the story!"

------

Ch 1: **LOVE STORY**

A beautiful 19 year old girl was sitting on her bed. She had long black hair that reached all the way to her knees, she had perfect skin and the most beautiful purple eyes. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped shirt underneath a white blouse, a black skirt, black boots that reaches almost to her knees and she had a white ribbon on her hair. Her room was bigger than when she was in her old house… er.. Mansion.

She still has to live with her mother, but she's not alone. Her mother got Re-married to a certain person. He had two children, a young girl that is about the raven haired beauty, and a boy that is older than his sister. Their names you say? Sakura Kinomoto and Toya Kinomoto. (A/N: Shocker, huh?)

The purple eyed girl was none other than Tomoyo Daidouji… or should we say Tomoyo Kinomoto. Tomoyo decided to walk to her balcony. When she got to her window balcony, she had a breath taking view overlooking the ocean.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Tomoyo closed her eyes and she put her hands together like she was praying. She smiled and then started to have flashbacks on the night of her prom.

FLASHBACK:

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd and say Hello**

It was a dark night that day. Sakura was with her boyfriend, Sayoran Li. Tomoyo had a lovely white dress that was strapless, it was covered in glitter, the dress reached to her knees, she had white high heels, and she had the same white ribbon she was wearing now. She was talking to her other friends.

A boy that was about her age (A/N: they are 17 years old in this flashback) that had a black suit on was making his way towards her. Tomoyo noticed this and got a little nervous. It was the guy she had a huge crush on. Her friends decided to let both of them have their moment so they left, but not before saying good-bye to her. She didn't even notice them, let alone hear them.

"Hello, Ms Kinomoto. Would you care for a dance?" He asked, he held out his hand and bowed. She blushed, smiled and took his hand.

"I'd be delighted to, Eriol." She said, and both started to dance to the slow song being played. Both danced until they had to go home themselves.

END OF FLASHBACK:

**Little did I know…**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said**

**Stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase **

**Begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

FLASHBACK:

Tomoyo was crying on her bed. She got into a huge argument with a friend of hers and was now crying. She had recently moved and on the day before she moved with her family was when she had her argument. She was being comforted by her sister, Sakura. Who was sitting there, stroking her hair and trying to calm her sister down. Toya tried, but after just a few minutes, he gave up and asked Sakura to look over her.

"Tomoyo, please don't cry" Sakura's sweet voice said "I don't like seeing you this way."

All of a sudden she herd some kind of noise outside Tomoyo's window. She opened her balcony window and looked down on the balcony, it was Eriol. When he saw Sakura he shouted

"Is Tomoyo there?"

"She's… not feeling well right now." Sakura spoke, then got all giddy. Who knew that her friend could be so romantic.

'_I wish Li could do this and knock on my balcony'_ she thought.

"Then I'll just go up." He said and got his staff out.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Sakura panicked. When she saw there was no changing his mind, she ran over to Tomoyo, who was still crying.

"Tomoyo!" She shook her sister.

"W…What is it?" She asked while sobbing, lifting her head from her pillow.

"It's Eriol!" She exclaimed, but not too loudly. "He's coming up here!"

"W-What?!" Tomoyo shouted, but her mouth was covered by Sakura.

"Shhh!" She said and removed her hand.

"You can't let him come here!" Tomoyo panicked "Not now."

"Too late." She whispered. Tomoyo wiped her tears away.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

When Eriol was up on Tomoyo's balcony, Sakura had left the room and Tomoyo made sure not to make it obvious that she was crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worryingly.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled "Sorry to have to worry you."

He looked more carefully at her. Tomoyo got worried when he started to get closer to her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She stuttered as she was up against the wall. He started to lean in and she didn't know what to think.

She was blushing very hard. When he put his hand on her cheek he asked "Have you been crying?"

She snapped out of her fantasy and was now frozen. She couldn't answer, her voice disappeared. There was a long pause between them. Both staring into each other's eyes.

She couldn't hold it anymore and broke down in front of him. She got a hold of his shirt and started crying on his chest.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We came quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while (Oh oh)**

He hugged her and then they were sitting down on the floor. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and started explaining. He sat with her, listening to what she has to say.

"So… I don't know what to do." She sobbed. She looked down at her hands, which were on her lap. Then she saw that his hand was on top of hers. She looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"I can't give you any advice" he said, and her head looked down at her hands again. He smiled and then lifted her chin up. "But, I can cheer you up."

She gave him a questioned look, he got up and summoned his staff again.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she followed him to the balcony. He jumped off the balcony, and Tomoyo ran after him.

"Eriol!" She shouted, but then saw that he was flying. "I forgot you could fly."

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again. She looked at him and then at his hand. She took his hand and said "Yes."

He then placed her in his staff and he said "Hold on tight."

'**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said **

**Stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

They flew off into the night sky. Tomoyo almost lost her balance, but was able to hang on to Eriol. He looked back and smiled at her. They were looking down at the city that Tomoyo now lived.

"Wow!" She whispered. "This amazing!"

He then flew low and started flying over the ocean. Tomoyo was so surprised, that she smiled now. She started to giggle at the enjoyment. Eriol looked back and smiled at her, knowing that she was back to her old self. They were out in the town for at least 10 minutes before going back to her room.

He slowly landed before he put her down. She got off, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Good-bye!"

After saying that, she closed her balcony, and pulled over the curtain, but not before flashing him a smile. He was frozen for a few seconds but then snapped out of it and flew off to the night sky. Little did he know that Tomoyo saw his little scene, she was blushing and let out a small giggle before changing to her pajamas and going to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK:

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting , all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw that the sun was almost setting. She smiled when Sakura came in with her Fiancé, Sayoran Li.

"Why, come in" She said sarcastically.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer so we came in." Sakura said.

"We were worried about you" Li said. He cared for Tomoyo like he was her big brother.

"Well, I'm fine." She answered "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked "You've been bummed since…"

"Eriol left." Tomoyo completed the sentence.

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes (Oh Oh)**

"Please, don't remind me" She answered "It hurts more."

"Go out to your balcony" Li said. Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled. He laughed and repeated himself "Go out to your balcony."

She did as instructed, but didn't see anything but the ocean.

"What am I suppose to look at?" She asked.

Sakura giggled and responded "Look down."

Tomoyo looked down and then was shocked by what she saw. It was Eriol, standing there in the sand. He had a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He smiled when he noticed that she was looking at him. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. She smiled and then ran off downstairs. Li and Sakura smiled, knowing that they made her happy, Sakura got a hold of Tomoyo's camera and then ran off with Li to catch up with the other couple.

'_Is it really him?'_ Tomoyo thought as she ran towards the back of her house _'please, let it be him…'_

When she got there, she saw the figure she saw up on her balcony. Sakura and Li arrived just a few seconds later. Sakura started filming this moment. Tomoyo just stood there, frozen, tears rolling down her cheek.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you in the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

"Eriol?" She asked, as she walked over to him.

"The one and only" He responded with a smile in his face.

She ran to him and both of them got into a hug. He twirled her around.

"Why didn't you call?" She sobbed "I was giving up hope that you were ever coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you" He responded and wiped her tears away.

"I felt so alone without you." She said as Sakura made her way towards and angle overlooking the ocean. It was almost sunset.

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground**

Eriol then said "I missed you too. But I knew I had to come back because I love you. So I came back to ask you something. Tomoyo…"

He then got to his knee, Tomoyo was so shocked, as were Li and Sakura, but Sakura never stopped recording at all or dropped the camera. He reached to his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and Tomoyo gasped, it was a engagement ring. It had a diamond on it that was shaped as a butterfly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

**And pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Tomoyo paused for a while, then cried tears of happiness and said "Yes!"

She hugged him and he hugged her back. Tomoyo's parents and her brother arrived a few minutes before and knew what was happening.

"You knew?" Li asked Toya.

"Yes. He spoke to the three of us, asking us for permission for her hand in marriage." He explained.

"We knew she loved him, so we agreed." Tomoyo's mother said, sniffing at the loving moment.

"As long as she's happy, we are happy" Sakura's father said. Sakura nodded in agreement and then looked at Li.

"How come you didn't propose to me like this? Over looking the beach and the beautiful sunset?" She asked.

"Uh… oh, what's that?" He acted a bit odd "I didn't catch it."

"LI!!!!" Sakura shouted and everyone laughed. Eriol and Tomoyo then looked over to the sunset, holding each other's hand. They shared one last kiss.

'**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

------

Sora: "That's it folks!"

Kisa: "That was cute!"

Misaki: "Nice going."

Sora: "Couldn't have done it if you hadn't messed with my iPod and Kisa introducing me to the song." (Smiling)

Kisa: (Sweatdrop) "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Sora: "Both!" (Get's hit in the head) "OW!!!" (A bump on her head is seen)

Misaki: "Serves you right.

Kisa: "Next one shot will be about Sakura and Li, right?!"

Sora: "Correct!" (Smiles and bump is gone) "Their song will be…" (Get's out piece of paper from hat)

Kisa: "Where'd you get that hat?" (Ignored)

Sora: (Reads note) "**Lips of an angel** by Hinder"

Kisa: "I can't wait.

Sora: "Me neither."

Kisa: "What do you mean? It's you who is writing the story, remember?"

Misaki: "She's saying that it will come to her when she puts the lyrics to the story, right?"

Sora: "Yup, now remember no mean comments here or I will never forgive you."

Kisa: "Don't worry, they'd have to be dead to hate this story."

Sora: "Then you're a Zombie!" (runs) "Ahh!"

Kisa: "Oh no! I'm a Zombie!!!" (Runs) "AHHHH!!!"

Sora: (Stops) "What'd you think Misaki? Was it great or what?" (Smiles) "It's for a play that we're trying out for" (Takes out script) "Was it good acting for you?"

Misaki: "Do you want the truth?"

Sora and Kisa: "Yes!"

Misaki: (sarcastically) "Then it was the most amazing short play I have ever seen."

Kisa: "Yay!"

Sora: "Wait a minute." (Suspicious) "Are you being Sarcastic?"

Misaki: "Me?" (acting) "Never"

Sora: (Sweatdrops) "Yup… you are definitely lying."

Misaki: "R&R!"

Sora: "Don't change the subject!" (sighs)

Three of them: "See you later!!"


	2. Ch 2: Lips of an angel

Sora: "Hello everybody! Thank you for waiting patiently, problems with the computer, but that's all over now!"

Misaki: "Hope so…"

Kisa: "Don't jinx it!"

Misaki: "But all I said wa-" (Sora and Kisa cover her mouth)

Sora and Kisa: (Murder in their eyes) "Not… one… word…"

Misaki: "Mpkay!" (Okay!)

Sora: (Both uncover her mouth) "Now, for starters, I own nothing except this story."

Kisa: "Please review, or you will die!" (Hold up fake knife with fake blood) "MUAHAHAHAHA!" (Scary background with music)

Misaki: (turns off music) "Sure you will…." (Sarcastically)

Kisa: "You just ruined my fun! No! I want the scary music!!!!"

Sora: "Just let her have it back, anyways, we're about to start the story."

Misaki: "… Okay…" (Turns music on)

Kisa: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sora: "…That looks like fun…" (Smiles and joins in) "MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Misaki: "Why am I related to you guys again?…."

Sora: "Anyway, this chapter is for all you Sakura and Li fans!"

Kisa: "YAYAYAYAYAYAAY!!!!"

Sora: "The song will be **Lips of an angel** by Hinder"

Three of them: "On with the story!"

* * *

(Lips of an angel belongs to Hinder and CCS characters belong to CLAMP)

------

Chapter 2: Lips of an angel

It was around 12:30pm, rain pouring outside. People around Tokyo never seemed to go to sleep, but yet again it was the busiest city in Japan. Syaoran Li was sleeping so soundly in his own bed, next to his house lived his current girlfriend Meiling. (A/N: Don't worry, it'll change. Also, They are all 18, but Toya, who is way older than them)

All of a sudden, his phone rang once… twice…three times. By the time the fourth ring began, Syaoran reached for the phone in his little desk next to him, his head not leaving his pillow. When he got it, he sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, in a tired, sleepy, voice.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

"S-Syaoran… is that… you?" A voice asked at the end of the line. He/She sounded like He/She was crying. Syaoran knew the voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" He asked

"Yes." She replied weakly

"Why are you crying, is everything alright?" He asked, knowing that she was, in fact, crying.

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"It's my brother… Toya…" She choked out from all the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?!" He asked, worriedly.

"He… he was in an accident… the doctors said he has a slim chance of surviving…" She said

"Hold on, let me just get ready and I'll-" He began, but then herd a knock on his door. He looked out the window and saw Meiling.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

"H-hello? Syaoran, are you still there?" He herd her say through the other line.

"It's nothing… Meiling's here… that's all" He said. Silence through the other line, he knew that she didn't like the news.

"She lives with you?" She asked

"Lives next door to me." He answered immediately.

"Oh… Okay… Syaoran…" She replied

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Yeah?" He said, blushing when she said his name.

"You should probably let Meiling in… she's outside in the rain." Sakura said

"…Right.." He said, put the phone down, went downstairs, and opened the door. His girlfriend popped in, hugging him in an embracing hug. He hugged her back, but no feeling to it.

"W-What's wrong Meiling?" He asked.

"T-the lightning woke me up… is it alright if I can spend the night here?" She asked, fear in her eyes. He let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, but I'm heading out right now." He said, and then ran upstairs.

"But why?" She asked, right behind him.

"It's about Sakura" He answered back, this broke Meiling heart.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"What? Sakura? What does she want?" She asked, hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Her brother got into a terrible accident, and she wants me to go." He said, knowing that Meiling was getting upset with him.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight**

**No I don't think she has a clue**

"No! I want you to stay! That's the whole reason I came over!" She yelled, he wasn't paying attention to her and picked up the phone.

"Sakura?" He asked, luckily she was still on the line.

"Yeah?" She said, letting him know she was still there.

"I'll be right there. What hospital are you at?" He asked as he went to the bathroom and started to change.

"Tokyo Adventist Hospital" She answered.

"Li!!" Meiling banged outside his door, he ignored it.

He stepped out, with a black shirt, light jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"I'll be right there." He said

**Well my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

"Thank you, Syaoran." She replied happily

"Wait for me, okay?" He asked.

"I'll be waiting for you." She replied, some happiness in her voice.

"Bye." He said, and hung up.

"Li! You are not going!" Meiling yelled and got a hold of his wrist as he was walking down the stairs. He was able to free herself from her grip and continued to walk.

"Li! Stop right now!" She yelled, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You are not going out there in the rain, you could get hurt!" She yelled, he didn't turn around.

"I don't care, Sakura is waiting for me." He replied.

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Li, I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." She replied, her voice softening.

"Sorry Meiling, I have to go." His bangs covering his eyes and he started to walk.

"If you walk out that door, you and I are through! You hear me?!" She yelled. He stopped in his tracks again. He opened the door and left his house, but not before saying

"Good-bye Meiling."

Once he closed the door, she fell to her knees, covered her face and cried her heart out, knowing they were through.

'_But I still love him…'_ She thought.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Syaoran got inside his car and drove off into the night, he still had affections for Sakura… so why? Why had he not told her before? When he was too busy to hang out with Sakura, she and him got into a big argument. After that, she didn't speak to her and vice versa. He though of everything that could have happened if he hadn't let her go through that door. Once he got to the hospital, he saw Sakura standing outside, holding a pink umbrella in her hands. He was shocked, he didn't expect for her to wait outside, but then remembered the words she had said

"_I'll be waiting for you"_

When he got out of his car and slowly closed the car door, a tear ran down Sakura's cheek. He wasn't sure if it was a tear or just a rain drop, but then again she had an umbrella. She dropped her umbrella and ran towards him, he also ran towards her, both meeting with a hug and then fell to their knees.

"Syaoran… you came!" She managed to say.

"I told you I'd come, didn't I?" He replied as she cried in his chest "We'd better go inside, we could catch a cold"

She looked up at him and nodded.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Once inside, he got greeted by Tomoyo, who's eyes were red from crying, there to comfort her was her fiancée, Eriol. Toya's father was also there, his eyes not being able to see anybody but the floor.

"Li, you came!" Tomoyo said as she ran and gave him a quick hug. She immediately let go of him when he was soaking her clothes. She noticed that Sakura's clothes were also damped, and knew something good happened between them.

"Anything yet?" He asked

"Nothing." Eriol answered as he shook his hand.

Just on cue, the doctor showed up, everyone surrounded him.

"So… how is he?" Mr. Kinimoto asked, fearing the worse.

"You have nothing to worry about, he recovered just fine and should be out of the hospital in just 4 months. He just cheated death, an accident like that could have taken his life." The doctor said. Everyone smiled.

"Do you think we could see him?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so, but don't wake him up. He just underwent surgery, he's also on high medication, so he needs his rest." He said and watched them as everyone walked over to Toya's room.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Once they entered, they saw Toya, who had bandages around his head, his arms, his legs, and a neck collar. (A/N: Is that for a dog?)

Everyone surrounded him, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw everyone, but then closed his eyes again. It was such a big hassle to stay awake, it was even a burden to keep his eyes open! But before he did, he could have sworn he saw his mother, Nadeshiko, next to his father and Sakura. Sakura smiled and took his hand, happy that he was safe.

"Uh, Sakura?" She herd Syaoran say, and turned to face him "Could we talk in private."

She nodded, and gave a signal to her dad that she was going outside for a while, he nodded and the brown haired couple left the room.

"Did you hear?" He said, once they were outside. She let out a small chuckle and smiled a bit. She leaned against the door and looked at him in the eyes. She knew exactly what he was talking about. The argument he was having with Meiling.

"Syaoran, why?" She asked

"Because… she wouldn't let me come here." He answered

"No… not that. Why did you come at all?" She asked, and he gave her a questioned look. He thought real hard before answering her question.

"You're a friend of mine, I had to be here." He answered, which seemed to hurt her a little.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

He noticed and then changed his answer, but didn't look at her straight in the eyes and blushed.

"B-Because… I… I still lo-" He was cut off when she ran towards him and did the craziest thing ever, She kissed him. His eyes were wide open, and when he came back to earth, he kissed her back.

"I love you… Syaoran." She said and hugged him.

"I love you too.. Sakura" He replied and hugged her back. Both didn't notice that they were the gossip of everyone in the hospital. Both known as the cutest couple in the hospital, the rain finally stopped, and the crescent moon was seen from above. This all started… with a phone call…

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

------

Sora: "That's it folks!"

Kisa: "Not bad at all."

Sora: (Bows) "Thank you!"

Misaki: "It was nice how it was raining outside, it makes it even more romantic."

Sora: "What I thought was cute was when they hugged out in the rain."

Kisa: "No, the cutest part was when they kissed!"

Sora: (Hits her on the head) "You dummy, that's always the cutest part for you." (Takes out a hat) "Next song is…"

Kisa: "And you still ignored me when I asked where the heck did that hat come from?!"

Sora: (Takes out a sheet of paper and smiles) "**Never had a dream come true **by S club 7"

Misaki: "You'll have to wait until next time, okay?"

Sora: "Thank you for joining us today folks."

Three of them: "See you later!"

XD!


End file.
